


[F4A] Mean Office Girl wants to be your Valentine [Enemies to Lovers] [Valentines Day] [Office Love] [Tsundere] [First Kiss] [Making Out in Confrence Room] [Long Time Crush]

by Copinwith2Dgirls



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copinwith2Dgirls/pseuds/Copinwith2Dgirls
Summary: Tags:  [Enemies to Lovers] [Valentines Day] [Office Love] [Tsundere] [First Kiss] [Making Out in Confrence Room] [Long Time Crush]The Mean Girl (You) and the Listener work in the same office. You often fight over all the small things in your life and seem to be not well liked by each other.But suddenly the Listener finds a piece of chocolate on thier desk with a little note, telling them to come to one of the confrence rooms. The Listener is suprised to find you in this room waiting for them, but they are even more suprised when they finds out why you are actually here.Everyone in this script is 18+Please only perform this if you are 18+
Kudos: 6





	[F4A] Mean Office Girl wants to be your Valentine [Enemies to Lovers] [Valentines Day] [Office Love] [Tsundere] [First Kiss] [Making Out in Confrence Room] [Long Time Crush]

**Author's Note:**

> The mean girl is pretty much a tsundere character. Loud and not direct with her feelings. But today is valentines day so she gathered all of her courage to tell the Listener her feelings.  
> She is shy and bashful but tries to cover it with teasing and mean comments.  
> But once the they know about each others feelings she cant hold back anymore.
> 
> Everything is free to change if you feel like it.
> 
> Key:  
> (Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions  
> [Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.
> 
> +++++ ALL SFX ARE OPTIONAL +++++
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------

[SFX: office noices, keyboard sounds, people talking, phones ringing etc]  
[SFX: opening and closing of a door, this muffles the office noices]

(teasing)  
Suprised?  
[laughing]  
I see you found my little present for you.  
And you were such a good little boy to come quickly when your mistress calls you.

[pause]

(annoyed)  
Can you at least act like you are happy to see me? 

[pause]

(pissed)  
Yeah this was my note?  
Any complains?  
God I hate this so much about you. 

[pause]

(angry)  
This!  
The exact face you are doing right now!  
You look at me with this judging eyes of your. 

[pause]

(angry)  
I dont care if you have all the reasons to be suspicious of me.  
(calming down just a little)  
Look.  
I know we dont get along.  
But that doesnt mean I want to be judged by you in every situation here at work.

[pause]

(getting angry again)  
Of course you are judging me 24/7 !  
I can sense it you know?  
I can feel you looking at everything I do.  
It pisses me off ok?  
Why are you like that anyway ?  
You were diffrent at the beginning.  
(mumbling,whispering to herself)  
You were a lot nicer.

[pause]

Hmm?  
(little panic)  
Ohh nothing.  
I was just wondering why did you change?

[pause]

(repeating, in shock)  
I changed?  
No I didnt?

[short pause]

(angry)  
No I did not!  
Tell me then!  
How did I change?

[pause]

(bashful)  
I-I-I didnt ignored you.  
(angry)  
How dare you think I ignored you?  
It was.  
(sad,softer voice)  
It wasnt like. 

[pause]

I kept my distance for a reason, ok?

[short pause]

(repeating)  
What reason?  
(bashful)  
I-  
I was-

[pause]

(loud and angry)  
I was shy, ok?  
You were so nice and we started getting closer to each other.  
But than some idiot decided to look at everything I do and made me feel concious of my mistakes.  
I hated it!  
(sad)  
You sitting there looking at me fail.  
It pressured me alot.  
It still does.  
So when something works my way now all I want to do is rub it in your face. 

[pause]

(angry)  
Shut up I know this is childish!  
But I cant help it.  
I want you to see that I can do it.  
You idiot.

[pause]

(repeating)  
Why it has to be you?  
(bashful angry)  
Cant you read you idiot?  
You already know the answer. 

[pause]

(angry)  
Yeah I was serious in this note you asshole!  
You think I write this just to tease you?

[pause]

(shy)  
So what do you say?

[pause]

(angry)  
You cant be serious.  
No way.  
I wont read it out loud for you.  
You already know whats inside!  
Are you dumb? 

[pause]

(mix of sad and angry)  
You want to tease me right ?  
Is it that what you want?  
You want to record this and make fun of me with the others? 

[pause]

(sad)  
I really hate you, you know?  
So why do I want to go along with your stupid plan?

[pause]

(angry)  
Stop smiling!  
Give me your phone!  
You cant record this with out your phone right?

[pause]

(annoyed)  
Come on why you act so fucking shy about this?  
I am the one that should be shy right now.  
Now give it to me.

[pause]

Thank you.  
I just put it on the table.  
(suprised)  
Oops I unlocked it.  
Im sorry I didnt mean to.....  
(confused)  
Wait a second.  
Is this a picture of us?  
It is!  
Its the one from the first office party we had after I started here.  
Why is this your background?  
And why are you so red?  
(realises)  
Shit!  
Sorry!  
I am so sorry! 

[pause]

(shy)  
Yeah I am gonna read the note for you now.

[pause]

"Hey, I think you can already guess what kind of letter this is.  
I mean you too own a calender after all.  
But I still want to write it down so there is no chance for me to chicken out of this.  
I think alot about you.  
I want to see you outside of work.  
I feel nervous and shy around you, even if you may not realise it or interpret it in a diffrent way.  
I care about you and I want you to care about me.  
So come to confrence room 3 at 2pm.  
I will wait there for you.  
Please answer me this when you come and see me.  
Will you be my valentine?"  
[Suddenly the Listener kisses and embraces you passionately]  
[many slow and long kisses]

[pause]

(joyful)  
You idiot.  
[more kisses]  
I waited for you all this time!  
[even more kisses]

[pause]

(repeating)  
You waited to huh?  
[giggling]  
I guess you are right.  
[2 quick kisses]  
(teasing)  
But that doesnt mean I got no right to be angry you know?  
[giggling]  
For now I think this moment is enough repayment for me.  
[more passionated kisses]

[pause]

Yes I said for now.  
(teasing)  
I wont forgive you too 100% until we went on a date.  
How about tonight?  
[laughing]

[pause]

(repeating)  
You have a reservation for a table tonight?  
(confused)  
But how could you have known?

[pause]

Wait wait wait wait.  
You wanted to confess to me today as well?  
Are you kidding me?  
(angry)  
You let me write this cringey letter before you confessed to me? 

[pause]

(repeating, shy)  
It wasnt cringey ?  
It was cute?  
(happy)  
You fucking flirt!  
[laughing]  
[more kisses, going from quick to long and deep]  
(shy)  
Lets safe this for later ok?  
I need to get my work done fast.  
(smug)  
I have to prepare for a date you know.  
[quick kiss on the cheek]  
Dont be late idiot.  
I text you my adress.


End file.
